Caught Up In The Rapture
by Forsythia Lux
Summary: After barely surviving a mission, Sakura has become an angel, literally. But what does her suddenly winged appearance have to do with a secret that has haunted Itachi since his days in ANBU? Far more than either of them want to think. [ItaXSakuXSasu]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other copyrighted things

Story: Caught Up In The Rapture

Rating: T

Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi?

Synopsis: It was the secret Itachi stumbled upon that made him changed everything he ever believed in, and now Sakura knows this same truth; the only difference is Itachi survived to carry on this information, Sakura, well, she needed an Angel to intervene.

* * *

_Edited 11/23/06_

_**Prologue: What They Don't Tell You**_

_(An Undisclosed Amount of Years Ago)_

The cold, desolate hallway seemed to go on for miles end, with the distinct scent of formaldehyde lingering in the air. Tempted to remove his mask, the young ANBU agent ignored the urge; continuing on until he reached a door entitled "Nursery".

Pushing it open, the ANBU stepped into a wide room that seemed to be what the inscription on the door implied ; a nursery. Only there was a few discrepancies. Plastic bassinets were lined in rows, hidden behind a thick glass shield. Only a keen eye could detect the motion detectors placed carefully alongside them, emitting a faint, almost invisible glow.

Slowing his breathing to near hyperventilating status, the ANBU skillfully evaded the sensors while making his way to the other side of the nursery. Placing his hand on the glass, the ANBU peered at one of the many soft figures nestled safely in a bassinet. As it shifted it's position, small hands uncurled, revealing various IVs and other such tubes.

But that's not all...

Wings, like an angel's, poked out just below the infant's vertebrate; linen white feathers cascading down it's back.

"No, this would mean everything _is_ true," The ANBU whispered his epiphany in disbelief.

The ANBU's shock soon faded as distant footsteps echoed through the halls. Immediately preparing himself for combat, The ANBU knew the information he just learned was highly vital, if not _deadly_. On his part, that is.

"Beautiful creature, might you agree?" An unidentifiable figure spoke from the shadows. Was this guy serious? Taking the unknown presence's hubris for granted, the ANBU lashed at the man, only to phase through nothingness.

What the? "You'll find all that quite useless, _Itachi-san_,"

The ANBU could almost laugh. Even identified, he _always_ had the upper hand.

Removing his mask, Itachi revealed his crimson eyes.

And his _signature_ sharingan.

----------

_**Chapter One: Failure to Comprehend**_

It was a joke; it just _had_ to be.

Gazing at her reflection deeply in the mirror, Sakura's eyes shifted their attention to the wings protruding out from her back.

Yes, you heard right; _wings_.

"Am I dreaming?"

Cautiously moving her hand up to the right wing, Sakura grabbed a hold of one of the feathers, and proceeded to quickly pluck it. "Owh!" Like a reflex, her hand moved over to the sore spot, rubbing the area to make sure it was still tender.

"Ok, so I guess I'm _not_ dreaming. But if I'm not, then why am I an angel?" With her mind racing, Sakura quickly contemplated what she had done before waking up with wings.

"I had a mission. Was I killed? Is that why I am like this?" Before Sakura could finish that thought, she was interrupted by the voice her mother.

"Sakura, is that you?" Oh shit, Sakura inwardly cursed. She couldn't let her mom see her like this. Gathering a few of her belongings, Sakura opened the window, and hoped to God the wings could fly.

----------

"Tsunade, is it true?" Another member of the media pushed their microphone up to the Hokage's face, but Tsunade quickly brushed them aside, answering, "No comment."

It's amazing how one _little_ mistake could lead to such an uproar. But then again, damage control was the _least_ of Tsunade's worries. Not with everything else going on.

----------

Sitting with her feet dangling from the roof, the humid mid-summer air made Sakura's pink tresses frizz. "The view of Konoha is spectacular from up here," Sakura observed; and for a moment her all worries seemed to have vanished. Inevitably, Sakura's moment of nirvana refused to last; a strong wind current had picked up, pushing against her wings with a powerful force. "What I am going to do?"

Though not quite sure how she got into a fugue state, Sakura was _positive_ someone knew of what happened to her on the mission. How else would she have gotten home, nestled safely in her bed?

"I should go see Tsunade. She's a medic-nin, she must know _something _to do about...this," Sakura spoke aloud; directing it toward her wings. True, Tsunade was full of insightful wisdom and useful medical jutsus, but Sakura couldn't help but develop a sinking feeling. What if this was something above even the Hokage?

Taking off from the roof, Sakura hadn't yet become accustomed to flying, and had a spell of nausea. Wings, flying, not to mention extreme highs, were all so new to her. Then again, what do you expect? She _did_ just wake up fifteen minutes ago and realize she'd somehow overnight transformed into an angel.

But like before, all her insecurities would slowly fade. It took just a few seconds for her to give in to the exhilarating rush experienced while flying. The blast of air, the almost magical angles of sunlight sparking in your face. And just like her feathers, every woe and fear lightly floated away.

Well, for the time being.

* * *

A/N: 

Wow, this is what happens when I watch Naruto and then consecutively read When the Wind Blows and Maximum Ride.

Actually I got the idea for Sakura being an Angel after I compared her to Supergirl; the Angel one.

Please support this fic, Sunny


End file.
